Organic film transistors using a film containing an organic semiconductor material are actively studied and developed, since the organic film transistors can be produced at lower temperature, and additionally, reduction in weight of the device and decrease in production cost thereof are expected, as compared with conventional transistors using an inorganic semiconductor material.
Electric field effect mobility, a measure indicating the performance of an organic film transistor, depends largely on the electric field effect mobility of a film containing an organic semiconductor material used in an active layer. Therefore, the film containing an organic semiconductor material used in an active layer of an organic film transistor is variously investigated.
As the film used in an active layer of an organic film transistor, Patent document 1 suggests, for example, a film containing a polymer compound 1 composed of a structural unit represented by the following formula and a low molecular weight compound 1 represented by the following formula.
